galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Reflect
Alien Reflect appeared in 2006 TV series called Ultraman Mebius. Alien Reflect (リフレクト星人 Rifurekuto Seijin) is an alien that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Mebius. He appeared in episode 34. Alien Reflect was an alien who was locked in battle against Ultraman Mebius prior to unseen events. Alien Reflect had already beaten Mebius to the point where the Ultra's Color Timer was blinking and was able to keep the battle clearly to his own advantage, being able to reflect the Ultra's Mebium Shoot and a blast from Mebius's Mebius Brave. With GUYS's assaults already proven futile, Reflect was clearly unamused by Mebius's inability to stop him and humiliated the Ultra even further by allowing the Ultra to live with the shame of losing to him before disappearing into thin air. Sometime later, Alien Reflect reappeared and was brimming with confidence. However after receiving extreme training from Gen Ohtori, Mirai assumed his Ultraman Mebius form and this time put up a much better fight, introducing a new flaming drill kick ability he had learned from his training. Alien Reflect now became desperate and ensnarled GUYS, taking them as his hostages and threatening to kill them if Mebius opposed him. Realizing Mebius needed help, Gen transformed into Ultraman Leo and preoccupied Alien Reflect long enough for Mebius to free GUYS. Alien Reflect was unable to fight both Leo and Mebius together and so both Ultras destroyed the alien with their kicking abilities (Leo with his Leo Kick and Mebius with his Burning Mebiuspin Kick). Powers and Abilities * Reflect Arm: Reflect has a shield on each of his arms that allow him to catch energy based attacks and send them right back at their source at twice the force. * Reflect Spin: Reflect can rotate his body at an incredible speed in order to catch energy-based attacks and send them right back at their source with twice the force. * Arm Blade: Reflect has a large sword built into his right arm that he can unsheathe at will. The blade remains fixed on his right arm and he can retract it as well. * Teleportation: Reflect can teleport anywhere he pleases as his form of travel. * Reflective Body: Reflect's upper body is covered in a material that can reflect any energy-based attack back at it's source, with twice the power. * Arm Blaster: Reflect can fire tiny, but explosive purple energy bullets from the shield on his left arm. * Capture Chain: Reflect can fire a long chain from the device on his left hand that can be used to grapple. Weaknesses Although Reflect can almost reflect any attack, he can't reflect physical attacks (like punch, kick, etc.), making him only can reflect any beam based attack. Also his body very lethal to strong physical attack that maybe severely injured him or even killed him. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Characters Portrayed by Hirohiko Kakegawa Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2006 Category:Ultraman Universe